


я не играю в переодевание

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Forced Crossdressing, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Парик немного кривоват и слегка великоват — но их цель привлечение внимания, а не достоверность.
Kudos: 4





	я не играю в переодевание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You know I don't play dress up.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122018) by [Angelicasdean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicasdean/pseuds/Angelicasdean). 



— И как же мне в этом передвигаться вообще, Хозия?

— По-человечески, Артур. Не вертись! — строго одергивает тот, поправляя краешек парика у него на лбу. Парик немного кривоват и слегка великоват — но их цель привлечение внимания, а не достоверность.

— В спину впивается, — совершенно по-детски жалуется Артур — а ведь ему уже почти семнадцать. Но мордашка у него все еще мальчишеская, и им это только на руку. С макияжем, конечно, было бы получше — но, когда Бесси подошла к нему с косметикой, Артур буквально выбил у нее из рук, чуть вовсе не отказавшись от всей затеи. Но Датчу удалось найти компромисс.

— Всего-то на пару часов, Артур, — вздыхает Хозия, поправляя ему замятый рукав. Артур вертится, пытаясь найти удобную позу, и чуть не заезжает ему локтем по лицу. — Послушай, ну не так уж все и плохо, я пробовал однажды.

— Но не такое! — дерзит Артур и резко отдергивает руку. Раздается звук рвущейся ткани — но никто не придает этому значения. — Колется, чешется и невозможно дышать! — перечисляет он, задирая руки и подтягивая обхватывающий талию корсет под нежной голубой тканью платья.

Едва ли Артур вписывается в картинку, которую Датч с Хозией собирались из него сделать; он не побрился и вообще слишком крупный для этого наряда, который того и гляди лопнет от малейшего вдоха. Однако ничего не поделаешь — Аннабелль сильно подвернула лодыжку, ни Бесси, ни мисс Гримшоу не подходят на роль, а Датч с Хозией будут заняты самим делом. Так что изображать истеричную мамзель, заблудившуюся в городе и требующую незамедлительно ей помочь, придется бедному-несчастному Артуру.

Ситуация выходит презабавная, и Хозия уверен, что через пару дней он будет вспоминать об этом с улыбкой — но сейчас происходящее вызывает только раздражение, к тому же время поджимает.

А ведь они еще даже слова не повторили!

— Это не самый плохой вариант, и мы не можем все бросить только потому, что ты ведешь себя, как капризное дитя, — полным нетерпения тоном отвечает Хозия, и Артур наконец сдается его требовательным рукам.

— Ладно, — выдыхает он, когда Хозия проводит ладонями по его плечам, приглаживая оборки.

— Теперь выпрямись, — указывает Хозия, и Артур старается держать осанку. — Улыбнись, нет, полегче, это ужас какой-то, — машет он рукой, — улыбайся так, будто только что купил новую лошадь.

— Хорошую? — спрашивает Артур, кокетливо дернув головой, и парик подпрыгивает, драматично покачиваясь. В темном взгляде Артура плещется нечто пугающее.

Он явно испытывает терпение Хозии — но, к счастью, этого добра у него предостаточно.

— Да, — коротко бросает тот. — А теперь давай скажи свою речь.

Артур одаривает его долгим взглядом, а потом закатывает глаза, приподнимает плечи и принимает чрезвычайно трагичный и беспомощный вид:

— О, сэр! Кажется, я страшно, ужасно заблудилась! — Его голос издевательски взвивается вверх, а затянутая в перчатку ладонь прижимается прямо к сердцу, — мой никудышный престарелый гадкий муженек оставил меня здесь совсем одну! — Артур прикладывает ладонь ко лбу, театрально качнувшись назад, и переводит на Хозию нечитаемый взгляд: — Мне совершенно некуда податься, о благородный сэр! Молю, скажите, куда же мне обратиться? — Он упирается ладонью в бедро и скептично приподнимает на Хозию бровь: — Удовлетворены, мистер Мэтьюз? — спрашивает он все тем же противным тонким голоском.

— ...сойдет, — отвечает Хозия. Нет повода для беспокойства — он знает, что Артур не станет специально путать им карты, — но, черт побери, иногда он просто невыносим. — Оружие при тебе?

— И нож, — кивнув, уже нормальным голосом отвечает Артур, если не сказать — мямлит. — Правда, тогда придется задрать юбки — элемент неожиданности, как-никак, — слегка озадаченно шутит он и шебуршит юбкой, делая осторожные шаги.

О каблуках не шло и речи, беря во внимание, во-первых, размер его ног, не влезавших ни в одни имевшиеся туфли, во-вторых, то, как Артура перекосило от самой идеи. Так что подо всеми кружевами на его ногах красуются его обычные сапоги, а над коленом на всякий случай подвязано оружие.

Наконец, когда все готово, Артур неуверенным шагом выходит из палатки. Должно быть, ему непривычно ощущение того, как платье обхватывает тело и корсет стягивает грудь. Датч уже ждет. На нем костюм-тройка, почти такой же, как и на Хозии — с разницей лишь в жилетках.

Когда Артур подходит ближе, Датч расплывается в улыбке и, смеясь, машет ему:

— А вот и ты, Марта, дорогуша, выглядишь превосходно! — Он игриво подмигивает, и Артур сердито хмурится в ответ. И, заметив своего мустанга Голиафа, в замешательстве переводит взгляд на свой наряд:

— И как мне теперь на лошади скакать?


End file.
